Oesed
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Drabble. Siempre alguien se mire en la superficie del espejo este le mostrara su deseo mas grande y profundo, pero en el caso de Hiro solo le hizo revivir un triste recuerdo. Hogwarts AU.


**Disclairmer** **: Los personajes usados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney/Marvel. Inspirado en la imagen de** _ **Ponzu**_ **y** _ **Listen to your heart**_ **de** _ **Roxette**_ **.**

 _ **El actual fic participa en el mini-reto; Wingardium Leviosa. Para el foro Anteiku.**_

…

 _ **Sé que hay algo como resultado de tu sonrisa. Me doy cuenta por la mirada en tus ojos, sí. Construiste un amor pero ese amor se derrumba. Tu pedazo de cielo, se vuelve oscuridad.**_

Caminaba por los solitarios corredores del castillo rumbo a mi frecuente escape de la realidad. Alumbrando mí camino con la leve luz que emitía mi varita me alejaba cada vez más de mi dormitorio hasta llegar a aquel abandonado pasillo.

Frente a mi estaba el escape, aun cubierto por aquella manta llena de suciedad debido al abandono. Fue una ironía que aquel espejo terminara de nuevo en Hogwarts y que en un intento de los profesores por esconderlo, yo fácilmente lo encontrara.

Durante mis años estudiando en Hogwarts, tuve la oportunidad de leer sobre este espejo y la magia que poseía. Sujeté la manta, preparándome internamente para lo que iba a ver.

Aún recuerdo la época en la que todo parecía fantástico. Cuando nada iba mal, donde la inocencia y esperanza inundaba el colegio. Recuerdo la gracia que me hizo complicar la decisión del sombrero seleccionador hasta que por fin se decidió en dejarme en la casa del águila.

"¡Ravenclaw!" grito a todo pulmón el arrugado sombrero. Durante ese momento en el que todas las miradas se concentraban en mí, yo solo busque la tuya. La cálida sonrisa que me mostrabas fue suficiente para calmar mis nervios mientras caminaba hacia la mesa con mis compañeros de casa.

Estuve un poco decepcionado de que no estaríamos juntos pero eso no haría mi estadía en Hogwarts menos placentera. Después me presentaste a tus amigos, todos ellos eran asombrosos y con grandes habilidades, al poco tiempo los considere mis amigos también.

En esos tiempos donde pare de deprimirme al pensar en nuestros fallecidos padres o el hecho de que tía Cass estaba sola en casa; todo era perfecto hasta que en tu último año tu nombre salió del cáliz de fuego y tuviste que participar en el torneo de los tres magos.

Ese torneo infernal durante el cual perdiste la vida, todo por aquel maldito incendio provocado por esa despreciable persona que alguna vez admire.

Por fin descubrí el espejo; quedándome un momento apreciando la inscripción que tenía en la parte superior.

 _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_

Lo cual arreglado y rotado diría " _Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo_ " pronuncie. Baje la mirada para encontrarme frente al sucio cristal y observarlo por un momento. Lo que veía era mi reflejo y tu silueta se hizo más clara y presente. Estabas junto a mí de nuevo, Tadashi.

Volví a verte, justo como recordaba que eras. Usabas el uniforme de la casa de Gryffindor, siempre fuiste un digno representante de la casa del león. Siempre valiente, siempre leal, eras un héroe.

Uno héroe caído en batalla por desgracia.

Te mire por un rato detenidamente, volviendo a ver tu cálida sonrisa por un largo rato, pero comprendí que… no era real.

Palpé el cristal buscando sentir tus manos rozarse con las mías, solo sintiendo la fría y lisa superficie del espejo. No contuve las lágrimas, sentía como aquellas gotas recorrían mis mejillas con solo ver tu imagen en el espejo.

No es bueno vivir aferrado a una fantasía. Te quise demasiado y aun siento lo mismo, pero te has ido y yo sigo aquí. Antes el colegio era el último lugar en el que quería estar, al principio solo quería que todos me dejaran solo pero sin su ayuda jamás hubiera logrado seguir adelante.

Me doy cuenta de que tú siempre estuviste aquí, estuviste en todas partes, mientras no te olvidemos siempre estarás aquí. Desde donde quiera que estés, ojala nunca nos olvides. Hermano mayor, jamás olvides a los que impactaste en la vida pues ellos siempre te recordaran.

Me aleje del artefacto, volví a cubrirlo para después darle la espalda y regresar a mi dormitorio.

No pienso ser una víctima más del espejo de Oesed.

Este no es un adiós Tadashi, sino un hasta pronto. Nos volveremos a ver, ya sea en esta vida o en la otra; aférrate a mí, porque es todo lo que queda.

Acompáñame siempre, se la luz que me guie a un mejor camino. Si me quedaba frente a ese espejo un minuto más, seguro me quedaría estancado en la fantasía, en el más profundo deseo de mi corazón.

Ten por seguro algo, cada vez que me vea en el espejo de Oesed, lo único que veré será mi reflejo junto al tuyo.

Te extraño, hermano. No te olvides de mí.

 _ **Escucha a tu corazón, cuando él te llama. Escucha a tu corazón, no hay más que hacer. No sé por qué ni adónde vas pero escucha a tu corazón antes… de que le digas adiós.**_


End file.
